1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to seeding apparatus, and more particularly to devices for indicating the rotation of a seed meter drive shaft. A preferred embodiment relates to an indicia bearing member removably secured to such a drive shaft so that an operator may easily determine whether the shaft is rotating and seed is being dispensed.
2. Description of Related Art
Seeding implements such as grain drills and planters commonly use a drive shaft to turn a fluted feed cup seed meter. These drive shafts may be of various cross-sectional configurations (e.g., round, square or hexagonal). The drive systems of these implements commonly provide some type of shear protection (a shear pin, for example) to prevent serious damage to the shaft or other drive components in case of overload. The drive system typically involves roller chain and sprockets which may disengage due to crop residue. The operator may not detect that his drive shaft has stopped turning and the seeding implement is no longer seeding. The drive shaft for a seeding implement is typically difficult to see, particularly from an operator's seat on a tractor towing the seeding implement, as the shaft is typically relatively thin, may be painted the same color as the seed meter and seed box, and may be obscured to the operator by dust. Many seeding implements manufactured today are equipped with an electronic seed sensor system which would warn the operator if the drive shaft was no longer turning. However, many other presently manufactured seeding implements as well as older seeding implements are not equipped with seed sensors, as such sensors represent substantial expense.
A commonly used remedy to assist an operator in determining whether a drive shaft is rotating is to tie a rag around the shaft so that it will rotate with the shaft. These rags too may be difficult to see, especially in a dusty environment or during evening or nighttime operation.
An object of the invention is to provide indicia of rotation for a drive shaft. Another object is to provide such indicia on member which may be inexpensively manufactured and may be removably secured to the shaft.